No Right Way To Be A Hero, Right?
by Secretly A Snorlax
Summary: In which someone whose superhero name probably isn't Literally Invisible Ninja saves someone who maybe got a little too cocky. Hints at KanoKido.


Kano had never been caught before, and the experience was certainly entertaining, he thought, as he watched the group outside squabble over which one of them should guard his cell next. No one seemed to want to put up with his carefree attitude and lame jokes. Good. The less people there were around when he broke out, the better.

Actually, substitute the word 'when' with 'if'. They'd taken everything on his person before shacking him to the pipe, including his pocket knife, and every bobby pin that he'd hidden in his hair. Hell, they'd even taken his wallet, though considering how rich this organisation was and how bored everyone around here looked, he supposed it was less to do with the few hundred yen and more to do with the little packets he always carried.

He'd been here for a good few hours now, and still hadn't come up with anything. He supposed he'd maybe been a little arrogant before, putting far more trust in his ability than he should have. It was difficult not to. He'd been doing what he hid for nearly ten years now, and he – or at least, who he pretended to be – had quite a bit of respect. Some even called him a superhero.

"It seems the superhero needs a superhero," he mused.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way."

Kano sat bolt upright, his legs flailing as he tried to regain his balance. He was certain he'd glimpsed the tip of a converse shoe in the shadows by the doorway, positioned as if whoever owned them was about to step forward – but then it just disappeared completely!

His guard – a man in a clown mask who'd been half asleep on a chair facing Kano – eyed him warily. "Are you trying to trick me again, boy?" he growled. "It won't work, not this time."

Sleepy's head snapped to the right so suddenly that Kano almost yelped, and the guard was on the floor, unconscious, not two seconds later. The owner of the converse shoe wiped their hands on a black leather jacket.

The newcomer wore green pants and shoes. Their hair, also green, was mostly tied into a ponytail, though two shorter sections of hair hung either side of their face. When they turned, he saw that they were also wearing a red jersey under the jacket – _how_, in this heat? – and the lower half of their face was hidden under a lilac scarf. He'd never seen anyone look more androgynous in his life.

The unpleasant look in their dark eyes stopped him from commenting – at least until they'd unlocked both his cell and shackles. They seemed to be the kind of person who'd disappear without a second thought if he got on their nerves, and he hadn't been able to memorise the route out as well as he'd have liked.

"Don't bother disguising yourself," they said, stepping back. Their voice sounded feminine, but Kano wasn't going to go out on a limb and assume someone's gender. He'd made that mistake once during his career. Never again.

His eyes flickered to the scratches and bruises that had formed on his wrists, knowing there wouldn't be any point in trying to use his power anyway.

How did they know that the person in front of them was Kano, anyway? He kept this part of himself – definitely the better part – very separate from Shuuya. Kano didn't have hair that went past his shoulders unless he was in pain, and that had never happened before now. He doubted that this organisation had made a public announcement about his capture either.

_They can turn invisible… So that must mean… Woah, that's creepy._

"You wouldn't by any chance be able to hide me as well, would you?" he asked, stretching lazily.

"Actually, I can," they replied, glancing towards the doorway. They didn't look flustered at all. Maybe they'd just been curious about him. "But if you come into contact with anyone, we'll both be caught."

Kano got to his feet and looked them over, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly. "Well~ You seem to be an expert at avoiding people. Why don't you carry me out of the terrorists' lair? It's a very superhero thing to do, no?"

He was certain that he could see a tinge of red under the scarf. Bingo.

"I- I don't-" They were looking anywhere but at him as they tried to think up an excuse. Wait, that was the wrong pronoun for a female. He hadn't noticed the first time. "There aren't many guards outside. You'll manage."

He grinned. This was going to be very amusing. "Anyway, I don't know my saviour's name yet."

"…Kido," they replied after a moment, still not meeting his eyes. "And don't say things like that. It's weird."

"Sorry, sorry~" He bowed deeply, and the sincerity of his own gesture made him slightly uncomfortable. "Call me Kano. It really is a pleasure to meet you."

Kido hesitated for a moment, then bowed as well. Very formal – so why did they hesitate? They placed their hands on their thighs, he noticed. Were they female after all?

"So, Kido," he began, sauntering past them towards the doorway. "To where are we headed?"

They didn't reply for a moment, and Kano turned, curious. They were sliding some money out of- no, into - Sleepy's pockets. They flushed when they felt his gaze. "I heard him talking earlier. He has children at home, and barely enough to feed them. Let's go."

He barely reacted when they grabbed hold of his arm, except to make a teasing comment, and dragged him down the hallway in silence. Not a single person noticed them.

They were definitely more of a superhero than he was. He wouldn't be letting them disappear from his life any time soon.

* * *

**This is my first KagePro fanfiction to be published on here, so naturally it gets a sucky title x_x**

**Also, this was cross-posted on Tumblr, and was requested by Tumblr user ayanothevulpix.**

**-Blaze**


End file.
